


bodies together

by tourmalinex



Series: tour's souyo week 2016 [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, and it's so short ;-;, holy shit was this hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke goes to the city to visit Yu. Luckily, the rest of the Narukami household isn't home.</p><p>[ Day 5: First Time/Jealousy ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodies together

They were both sitting on Yu's bed, staring at the floor. It wasn't as if they weren't alone before, but for Yosuke to be in his boyfriend's room with no one else in the house was nerve-wracking. Yosuke had traveled to the city before to visit Yu, though he usually left by the end of the day or Yu's parents were home while he slept over. This time, his parents were out of town, leaving the two of them alone. Once they came back from their movie date, the couple went straight to bedroom and sat in silence. 

“S-So,” Yosuke said after a few false starts. “It's getting kinda late, don't you think?”

“I guess…” Yu inched his hand over to Yosuke's and squeezed it gently. He then pulled away and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Then should we go to bed?”

Yosuke's face flushed as Yu undressed—not that he hadn't seen his boyfriend change before. But they weren't dating back then, and what harm came in taking a quick peak at your friend? Yosuke was pretty sure that he saw Yu staring back. At first, Yosuke didn't think much of it. But now, Yosuke's heart was pounding and he was so sure that Yu could probably hear every heartbeat. 

Yu stood up and unbuckled his belt. Yosuke felt his face heating up and started to change out of his clothes. He turned away and took off his t-shirt, his mind racing ahead going from kissing to touching and—oh, for _fuck's sake_ , not now. Just thinking of running his hands over Yu's body and feeling his warm got him all worked up and hard.

_Shitshitshitfuckingshit._

“Yosuke,” Yu called out. “I… uhmm…”

“U-Uh, yeah?” Yosuke said, his hands starting to shake as he unbuttoned his jeans. He faced Yu, who was wearing only his boxers. Yu looked down bashfully as his fingers hooked around the waistband.

“Don't put on any pajamas. W-We can stay like this. I…” Yu looked up slightly, his face completely red. “Can we… umm… I want to do more than kissing—but we don't have to…”

Hearing Yu's request had Yosuke's hands move more quickly. God, he was so cute. “I want to. Just let me just take these off.” 

Yosuke could hear Yu shifting around on the bed. As soon as he could, Yosuke stripped off his jeans and boxers, turned off the lights and crawled into bed with Yu. The sheets were still cold against his skin, but Yosuke knew that they could keep each other warm. Though some of the city lights came through the blinds, both of them slowly adjusted to the gentle darkness. Yosuke was the first to move, showering Yu's face with soft kisses, tracing from his forehead, trailing down his nose, then both cheeks. When their lips met, a spark spread throughout their bodies, leaving an ache for more. And how could either deny those urges?

“Open your mouth a little,” Yosuke murmured. “And stick your tongue.” As his boyfriend obliged, Yosuke licked Yu's lips before sucking lightly on his tongue. Yu moaned immediately and held onto him desperately as Yosuke's tongue swirled around his. Yosuke pulled Yu closer to him and his hands roamed along his boyfriend's body. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch, and Yosuke found it thrilling whenever Yu would shudder at his fingertips. Hearing Yu's whimpers only turned him on more and became more determined to make his lover feel amazing.

Once Yosuke broke away from the kiss, he could vaguely make out Yu's frown. He chuckled at how unbelievably precious Yu was and rewarded him by sucking on the base of his neck. Yu gasped, moaning Yosuke's name repeatedly. Yosuke could feel Yu's throbbing hard-on and brushed against it occasionally, just to tease. But Yu wasn't going to be the only one who would feeling good, not if he could help it. Yu brushed his thumbs over Yosuke's nipples, moving in slow, circular motions. 

“A-Ah…” Yosuke groaned into Yu's chest, leaving a patch of hickies. Yu began to pinch and pluck at them, enjoying every muffled moan. 

“Yu… I wanna try something,” Yosuke said, looking up to see Yu nodding his head.

Yosuke pulled back and settled himself between Yu's legs so that their hips lined up perfectly. For a moment, Yu forgot how breathe, as he was too concentrated on Yosuke's body. What was the secret to keeping his body in shape? While he wasn't ripped, Yosuke's chest and abdomen were moderately toned. Yu bit his lower lip hungrily—Yosuke took his as a cue to lean forward kiss him with as much passion that he could muster. As Yu started shifting around, impatient for more, Yosuke began to rub his cock against Yu's, barely touching it at first. But hearing Yu's mewls made him move his hips as he used one hand to rub them together.

As Yosuke's hands pumped at a steady pace, he propped himself up to get a good look at Yu's face, flustered as ever. Yu quickly covered his burning face with his hands, embarrassed to have Yosuke see his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes filled with primal desire.

“C'mon” Yosuke said, his breath hitched. “Let me see you.”

Yu peeked through his fingers, only to close his eyes when Yosuke moved his hands faster. “S-Stop! I'm… fuck! Ahh… I-I'm gonna!”

Yosuke smirked. Seeing Yu lose his composure was the best treat Yosuke could ask for. “You're close already?” he ask, his voice getting hoarse. “It's okay, go ahead.”

“N-No… I w-want… I want to cum with you! P-Please!” Yu moved his hands away from his face. Hearing Yu begging and the sheer sight of his messy, eager face only brought Yosuke closer. Yu wrapped his arms around Yosuke and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

“I love you,” Yosuke moaned against Yu's lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Yu managed between breaths. “Y-Yosuke, I'm gonna cum! Yosuke! Yosuke!”

“I-I'm cumming! Y-Yu!”

Yu dug his nails into Yosuke's shoulders and arched his back as the other continued to move his hand as they rode out their orgasms. He couldn't help but scream and lose all control, even goes as far as to bite down on Yosuke's shoulder in an effort to keep quiet. Yosuke on the other hand groaned so deeply that it became an animalistic growl. He looked down at Yu's face, which was a hot—and kind of adorable—mess. His eyes were still staring off and his entire face was red and his mouth hung open. As Yosuke managed to catch his breath, he planted a few more kisses on Yu's face before settling down next to him. Yu kept his arms around Yosuke and held him close.

“I love you,” Yosuke said with a sigh of relief. He brushed Yu's hair away from his face. “Y'know… I didn't think you'd be a screamer.” 

Yu pouted and looked away. “That's only because I'm with you. I'm quieter alone.”

“S-So what did you think about,” Yosuke stammered. “When you… um…”

“You. Duh,” Yu said as he kissed Yosuke's forehead. “But this was _much_ better.”

“No shit, it was amazing.” Yosuke stroked Yu's hair. “I wish we could stay like this.”

“We can,” Yu murmured. “My parents won't be back for another two days. When do you have to go back?”

“I have three more days. It's a good thing I put in that request last month, otherwise I'd have to go back tomorrow.” Yosuke let out a yawn as his eyes grew heavy. “Let's make the most of it, okay?”

“Okay. Good night, Yosuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord you guys have no idea how difficult this was to write. I haven't written anything sexual in _years_ (maybe five or more?). I had to rewrite this so many times and while I'm not completely happy with it (so short!), there's been some pretty good improvement in the writing process. I tried writing something for the jealousy prompt instead but that was worse because it felt so forced and here we are, with frotting. Maybe I should just stick with angsty, fluffy stuff. Oh well. Hope this was alright???


End file.
